A Beaker Baby
by Proudanutie
Summary: Tracy has a one night stand, with Lol, one night. By mistake. But a month after, she discovers she is pregnant with his baby. She tells him when he was with Bouncer, who happens to be expecting a baby with Chantal. Roxy is also having a baby too. And Rio. All near each other. No bad or rude reviews. I'll get very angry when I read them.
1. Chapter 1

Tracy Beaker still loves with Cam, and is enjoying herself. One morning, Tracy woke up feeling sick. She didn't really care, so went back to sleep. A few hours later, she woke up, but this time she was feeling worse and she ended up being sick. This must of woken Cam up as she ran to the bathroom to see if she was okay.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Cam asked, worrying about her.

"I don't know," Tracy said."Maybe it's something I ate yesterday,"

"I don't think so. If it was, I would most likely be sick too," Cam said.

"What else could it be?" Tracy asked before beginning sick again.

Cam thought for a moment."You might be pregnant,"

"I don't..." Tracy's eyes grow wide as she started to remember something."Oh, my God! I think I am! What am I going to do?"

"Relax. Later on, I'll pop out and buy you a pregnancy test," Cam said.

"Oh. Thanks Cam! You're a life saver!" Tracy said just before she puked again.

"You're welcome. Now, when you think the vomit is out of you, please go and lay down," Cam replied.

"I will do," Tracy said.

"Anyway, if you're pregnant, who is the father of your son or daughter?" Cam asked.

"I cannot tell you, until I find out if I am pregnant or not. If I tell you and it comes out that I am not, then that would be really stupid," Tracy said with a weak laugh.

"Understood," Cam said.

* * *

Later that day, Cam returned form buy Tracy a pregnancy test. Tracy seems to be a little better at the moment.

"Here you go," Cam said.

"Oh, thank you for doing this, Cam," Tracy said.

"That's okay," Cam said.

Tracy closed the bathroom door. She took the test and waited for a bit. While she was waiting, she was thinking how she is going to tell Cam who the father is and how is she going to contact the father, if she is pregnant. She knows she wants a child now she is older but doesn't know how to react, after all, this wouldn't be a planned pregnancy, as she was drunk the night it happened. Once it was time, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes slightly and picked it up. Once she opened her eyes and saw the result, she couldn't help but smile and scream with joy a little.

Cam opened the door to see what was going on."What does it say?"

"Positive," Tracy said."But I am worried because I was drunk a month ago when this happened, so it is unplanned pregnancy as people call it,"

"Oh. Anyway way who is the father?" Cam asked.

"Don't laugh, please," Tracy asked.

"I won't," Cam said.

"Promise?" Tracy then asked with puppy eyes.

"Promise," Cam said.

Tracy cleared her throat."It's...it's...Lol,"

Cam's eyes just grow."Really? Lol's the father?"

"Yes. We bumped into each other at a club and well, we both got really drunk. How the heck am I going to tell him?" Tracy said.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Tracy contacted Lol. They chose to meet up to talk. She got dressed and cleaned herself up to make herself look last pail-looking. She looked in the mirror in the bathroom sideways, to look at her still flat stomach and put her hand on it with a sigh. She has one idea how he's going to react.

"Right, Cam. I'm off," Tracy said.

"Good luck at telling him," Cam said.

"Thanks. I only hope he wants to be around for our child," Tracy said with a little sigh.

"I'm sure he will do. Now, get going to tell him and tell me how he reacts when you get back. You need to be home because I'm taking you to the doctors," Cam said. Tracy hugged and smiled Cam and went out the door. Once Tracy was gone, Cam started to call Shelley, Tracy's old care worker."Hey, Shelley,"

 _"Oh, hey, Cam. How's you and Tracy?"_ Shelley said over the phone.

"We're both great. Tracy isn't feeling too good right and maybe she will be like this for another month or so," Cam said.

 _"What do you mean? Is Tracy okay?"_ Shelley said starting to worry.

"She's fine. Actually, Tracy happens to be pregnant," Cam said.

 _"Oh, my God! That's great news! Who is the daddy of the baby?"_ Shelley asked.

"One of the other care kids," Cam said.

 _"Which one? Crash? Wolfie?"_ Shelley asked.

"None of them. It happens to be Lol," Cam said.

 _"Lol? Well I never. I'd never thought I would hear the day that Tracy Beaker is going to become a mother. And I never thought that it would be Lol's baby. This is weird. I actually thought it would be Crash or Wolife's child for some reason. I guess I was wrong. Or it could have been her first crush, Wilson's child,"_ Shelley said.

"I actually thought it would be Wilson's child from the moment she told me that the pregnancy test said 'positive'" Cam said.

* * *

Tracy saw Lol with Bouncer, but with them was, Chantal, Roxy and Rio. She shocked her head a little and not too fast and walked over to them.

"Oh, look. Here's Tracy," Rio said, who has changed.

"Oh, yeah! Beaker is here," Roxy said, who hasn't really changed, but looks more girlie a bit.

"I wonder what she has been up too," Chantal said, who has happened to really changed and became a girlie with some tomboy look on her.

"Hey everyone," Tracy said.

"Hey, Tracy," they all said.

"Er...Tracy...are you okay? You don't look so good," Bouncer asked.

"I'm fine. I'm only like this in the mornings," she said.

"What do you mean?" Rio said.

"Come on Rio. You know what she means. Your girlfriend Kathy is like this everyone morning at the morning at the moment because she pregnant," Roxy said.

"Rio, you're going to be a father?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah. And you're going to be a mother?" he said.

"Yeah," Tracy said.

"Who's the father?" Chantal asked.

"He happens to be here," Tracy said pointing to Lol.

"Me? How can it be my baby? I haven't even..."Lol said before having a flash back."Oh. That bad drunken night we had. So that was a month ago, so it does make me the father?"

"Yes. Anyway, are you in to raise this baby with me?" Tracy said.

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lol said before getting up and giving her a kiss.

"Well, we be getting off to the doctors, right, Bouncer?" Chantal said.

"Right," he said.

"Why do you have to go to the doctors?" Tracy asked.

"Because of this," Chantal said lifting her top to show her bump.

"You're having a baby too? With Bouncer?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah. We don't want to find out what we're having," Bouncer said.

"Me and Kathy don't want to find out," Rio said.

"Me and Wolfie doesn't want to find out too," Roxy said.

"What you and Wolfie are having a baby? I thought you hated him," Tracy said.

"I did, but we actually fell in love and this happened," Roxy said putting her little bump.

"So out of all of you, who is going to have a baby first?" Tracy asked.

"That will be me, then Kathy, then Roxy, and then you," Chantal said.

"We don't want find out too, if that is okay with you Lol," Tracy said.

"Fine by me," Lol said before kissing Tracy again.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few months since Tracy told Lol about their unborn child. And Tracy is now 3 months pregnant, while Roxy was 4 months, with Rio's girlfriend being 6 months and Chantal being 7 months nearly. They all have a bump that everyone can see now. One day, Tracy was out with Lol, they saw Crash and Jackie near a shop. Tracy's eyes widened in fear."Oh God! I cannot let them see my pregnant belly! They always said when we were younger that I would never have a baby in my life! And when they find out it's yours, they will think I am...well, crazy!"

"Tracy. Relax. It will be okay. And anyway, you want them to be Godparents to our child?"

"Well. Yeah, I do. But..." Tracy was cut of by seeing them coming towards them."Hey! Crash! Jackie!"

"Hey, Tracy!" Crash said not even noticing her bump.

"Hey, Tracy!" Jackie said."So, what's up with you and Lol?"

"Oh! We're...we're..." Tracy didn't know what to say."Can you help me Lol? I'm lost for words,"

"Sure. What Tracy and I are in a relationship. As in a romantic one," Lol said.

"Really? That's great!" Crash said.

"Tracy? You got a glow?" Jackie said.

"Oh! And that's not all. Check this out," Lol said lifting her jumper up so they could see her bump through her top.

"Oh...my...God! You two are going to have a baby! Who is going to be the Godparents?" Jackie asked.

"Actually...we were thinking that you two could be, I mean if you want too," Tracy said.

"Are you kidding us? We would love too!" they both said.

"Oh. And we're in a romantic relationship. Not with each other though," Jackie said.

"Who are you two in a relationship with?" Lol asked.

"Well...don't laugh, but I am in a relationship with Michael," Jackie said.

"I actually thought that you two would be a cute couple, even though you two never got along to great when we were younger and her was rude as well," Tracy said.

"Thanks," Jackie said.

"You're welcome. And who are you in a relationship with?" Tracy asked Crash.

"Er...don't hate me, but I am in a relationship with Justine," Crash said.

"I don't hate you. If you love her then it's okay. I don't like her still but it is fine really," Tracy said.

"So what do you two want? A boy or a girl?" Jackie asked.

"We don't mind. But we want it to be a surprise," Tracy said.

"Yeah. A big surprise," Lol said.

"Well, we better get going. We're doing baby shopping," Tracy said.

"Can we come along? We haven't got a lot to do today," Crash said.

"Sure. We just getting some unisex clothing as we don't want to find out what we are having," Lol said.

So they want to the shops to get clothing for the baby and toys. Everything a baby needs. They're not getting everything all at once. Just getting some in ready.


End file.
